


Constellations

by orphan_account



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, anderberry bromance, brittana, brittberry friendship, eventually, hbic santana, little angst ahead, pezberry lovin, puckleberry bromance, this is almost all fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-16 01:39:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2251158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An exciting new friendship springs up over the summer that leads to surprising results for all involved. </p><p>PezBerry endgame.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Constellations

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!  
> This starts the summer before Season 2.  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of its characters, I just use them for my own amusement. :-)

Rachel twisted her body around in time with the music, all but ignoring the people around her. She liked them well enough but her dance lessons were the best part of her day, giving Rachel the chance to let loose and forget everything else. Summer had only begun three days ago and she was already bored out of her mind.

Finn had spent the whole time so far at Puck's house, playing violent games and practicing football. He ignored all her texts and answered her calls with the barest of interest. Not a very good beginning to a relationship, Rachel knew.

"3,2,1 Stop!" Rachel halted her movements and turned to face her instructor. Her eyebrows raised dramatically when she took in the five people standing next to her, a tall blonde in particular.

Brittany had never been cruel to Rachel like the other cheerleaders, in fact she had even put a stop to their more vicious pranks on occasion but Brittany followed Santana around like a puppy and would never find fault with most of anything she said. Rachel suspected Brittany would rather blissfully ignore her friend's more violent tendencies than tarnish her own view of the Latina.

"As most of you know, I've had to cut one of my classes due to budget cuts," The teacher paused to grimace angrily before continuing on. "So I've chosen a few of the best from that class to join this one. Now everyone pair up."

Rachel dreaded this part. Every summer the instructor would split the class into groups for a big showcase at the end of the holidays. The last two years Rachel had been able to join Cindi and Melissa, two girls from Carmel who she got on rather well with, but with new students Rachel was sure she would be forced to work with one of them.

It was just her luck.

"Rachel honey can you come and work with Miss Pierce please? I believe you two would work wonderfully together." Her teacher called while choosing a CD for the stereo. Melissa threw Rachel an apologetic look and she shrugged helplessly as the blonde bounded over to her with surprising enthusiasm.

"Hey Rachel!" Brittney almost shouted.

In her mind Rachel was perfectly likable and she had no idea why everyone else was so frightfully mean to her. With everyone else away or busy for the summer Brittany decided now would be the perfect time to make a new friend, especially one as secretly awesome as Rachel. She was kind of like a ninja like that, Brittney thought.

Brittany threw her arms around the smaller girl and squealed quietly, she couldn't wait to get started on their dance together.

XXXXXXX

An hour later they had a solid foundation for their dance and had agreed to meet up sometime over the week to pick music, costumes and rehearse. It was now around 9 o'clock at night and Rachel was waiting for the last bus to take her home; one of her fathers' would usually pick her up but they were both working late.

"Hey Rachel, you need a ride home?" Brittany asked, her head stuck out of her car window almost comically. Rachel could see the faint outline of a woman she assumed was Brittany's mother in the driver's seat. She supposed it would be rude to refuse in favour of sitting outside in the cold for half an hour for a bus.

"If it wouldn't put you out, I would very much appreciate it." Rachel replied, gingerly stepping forward. Brittany was confused at Rachel's wording but figured it was yes and reached over to open the car door. Rachel slipped in and smiled gratefully at Brittany and her mother, a tall blonde woman who looked very much like an older version of her daughter.

"You're Rachel Berry right?" Th woman paused as Rachel nodded and smiled at the nervous girl, "I went to school with your father you know... Leroy not Hiram." She added as an afterthought. She had always got along exceptionally well with Leroy Berry, even more so when he treated Brittney during her brief phase of clumsiness before she got into sports.

About ten minutes into the journey to Rachel's, Brittany decided it was time to start implementing her plan.

"Hey Rach, you should come round for the night tomorrow - We can work on our dance and then watch movies and stuff." Brittany added as incentive since they wouldn't get any more class time and she knew Rachel liked to achieve perfection.

"I... Will Santana be there?" Rachel asked rather meekly.

"No, Santana is on holiday in Europe for three weeks so it'll just be us." Brittany was puzzled by her question but figured Rachel assumed Santana would be mean to her if she came. No one was allowed to be mean at Brittany's house - Brittany's rules - so it wouldn't have been a problem. Mrs Pierce could see that Rachel was going to refuse and couldn't stand to see it make her daughter upset.

"I can convince your fathers if that would be a problem, I'm sure you girls will have a hoot." She shot Rachel a warm smile through the rear-view mirror and pulled into the Berry driveway.

"Here you are sweetheart, you want me to come and talk to your dads?"

"No thank you Mrs Pierce, they shouldn't have a problem with it. I-I guess I'll see you tomorrow Brittany." She gave the taller teen a wary smile that turned slightly happier when Brittany began waving frantically from the car window.

XXXXXXX

"How was class dear?" Hiram called up the stairs when he stepped through the front door, looking up at the glimmer of light shining through his daughter's bedroom door.

There was a slight pause.

"It was great Daddy ... I think I'm going to a sleepover tomorrow." My first. She added silently, both excited and nervous.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and tell me what you think! :-)


End file.
